Comic Con Incorporated/Friendly Reunion
Friendly Reunion is the 7th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary While enjoying their activities on the hotel, the girls are also spending time sending text messages to their friends (consisting of the Champions, the Teen Titans, Chloe Flan, Harvey Kinkle and the Riverdale Gang), who are preparing a mutual surprise for the three: they are also coming to the C.C.I. hotel as roomers. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn, motivated by Volcana and Killer Frost's plans for their own vacations, is in for a long road trip to reach the C.C.I. hotel to meet with Poison Ivy and Joker, but she keeps following the wrong directions. Transcript : (issue starts with the Teen Titans in their Tower assembling their baggage. Nightwing is contacting Terra) : Nightwing: How's everything going on C.C.I., Terra? : Terra: (radio voice) Just as fabulous as everyone hoped it would be. (We see Terra wearing robes in the spa) And this place has everything the announcers promised. You saw the commercial too, didn't you? : Nightwing: We did. And I gotta admit it. It's one sweet universal paradise. : (next, we see Kamala Khan in hers and Sabrina's room phoning Gwen Stacy) : Gwen Stacy: (seeing the pictures Kamala sent to Gwen) Not bad for your first summer in this hotel. Huh, Kamala? : Kamala Khan: No doubt about it, Gwen. Already becoming like the best summer I've ever been through. Also, sorry for not inviting you. If I knew you were still in New York... : Gwen Stacy: It's okay. I get that you couldn't find anything to do before you got to spend your summer in this hotel. Either way or another, still wish you the best. : Kamala Khan: Thank you, Gwen. : (we see Sabrina near the swimming park's pool speaking with her friends Chloe Flan and Harvey Kinkle through a magic crystal sphere) : Sabrina Spellman: My aunts sent you and Harvey any messages from Themyscira? : Chloe Flan: They did. And really wonderful ones. There was a picture of your aunt Zelda having a ride on one of the Amazons' flying horses, and your aunt Hilda painting pictures alongside the artists in there. : Sabrina Spellman: Now that's something sweet to see. : Kevin Kinkle: Yeah. Also, they're still apologizing for not being there with you in this hotel like last year. They said they hope you're not too upset. : Sabrina Spellman: Well... I'll just let them know I'm not. And I'm okay. Still see you guys later though? : Chloe Flan: You will. Have a sweet summer. : Sabrina Spellman: Thank you. : (she deactivates her sphere. Then, we see Chloe, Harvey, Nightwing and Gwen contacting each other) : Nightwing: Everything ready, guys? : Chloe Flan: Just like we planned. : Gwen Stacy: Just got our baggage ready. We're good to go in. : Harley Kinkle: Me and Chloe too. We'll be coming with the Riverdale gang in Veronica's family van. : Nightwing: Alright then. Let's do this. : (scene shifts to Harley Quinn in Gotham City, she comes across Volcana and Killer Frost putting their baggage on their car) : Harley Quinn: Hey there! Where're you two going? : Volcana: To the C.C.I. Hotel. : Harley Quinn: C.C.I.? What's C.C.I.? : Killer Frost: Comic Con Incorporated. Seriously, Harley? Didn't you watch the news about this hotel? : Harley Quinn: Err... no. You're going there? : Volcana: A lot of super guys and gals are in that hotel. Even Batman, Ivy and even your "Puddin'". If even bad guys are going there, then so are Frost and I. (their baggage is ready and she and Frost hop in their car) And nothing's gonna stop us, baby! (they ride on) : Killer Frost: WHOOO HOO!! : Harley Quinn: (to herself) Even Pam and my Puddin'! How on Earth did I not know about this hotel?! (rushes to her apartment) I gotta go there! (she is preparing her baggage. Minutes later, her baggage is ready) Mr. J! Pam! There I go! (she takes a coach bus which, instead of going to C.C.I., is going to France. We see Volcana and Killer Frost riding their car) : Volcana: It's gonna be a long trip. You ready? : Killer Frost: Ready when you are. : (they follow the direction the coach bus did not follow, which is the right way to C.C.I.. Scene shifts the Titans (in their T-Ship), the Champions (in their S.H.I.E.L.D. RV) and the Riverdale Gang (on the Lodges' family van) on their way) : Ghost Spider: (talking to Nightwing and Archie on phone) So? Where do you guys think it's a place good enough to organize the surprise party? : Archie Andrews: Well... Veronica just spoke with her dad. She said he's letting us get thing ready in the food court. Should be a good place as long as the girls won't suspect of a thing. : Nightwing: Just spoke with Batman. He said he's arranged some folks to keep them distracted long enough for us to finish the job. : Ghost Spider: Sounds good enough. By the way, the Champions and I are almost there. How are the rest of you? : Archie Andrews: Same as you. How are you and the Titans doing, Nightwing? : Nightwing: Just as good as the rest of you guys. I can already see the hotel's entrance. (looks outside and sees the other groups' vehicles) And your vehicles following the same right directions. : (the teens from the three groups begin to cheer) : Ghost Spider: So glad the trip didn't take too long. (scene shifts to Harley Quinn going through a series of places, but none of them leading to the C.C.I. Hotel) (voice over) To be fair, I was afraid that we were following the wrong directions. And that we wouldn't make it in time. Would've been a bit of embarrassment otherwise. : (we see Volcana and Killer Frost still on their way) : Volcana: So? What's the first thing you wanna do when we get there? : Killer Frost: I think I'm going to the spa. Omochao said they offer the most comfortable massage services. : Volcana: Nice. And you know, I think I'll be going to the beach. As much as I hate it when my fire flushes away, I admit it. I do need some cool off. : Killer Frost: Do tell. By the way, have you seen the new roomers' list of this year online? : Volcana: Little bit. Why? : Killer Frost: Some new faces spending their first summer. One of them's that new Ms. Marvel girl. : Volcana: (scene shifts to Ms. Marvel playing ball with Sabrina in the swimming park pool) (voice over) The cute one who "embiggens" her body? : Killer Frost: (voice over) Yep. That girl. : (scene shifts to the three groups at the hotel. Some are at the reception room signing up and receiving their room keys. Archie, Nightwing, Ghost Spider and Harvey are in the food court preparing the party) : Thanos: Just you kids? Or will the others sign up too? : Raven: They will. Let me take care of that. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (opens a teleportation hole between the reception room and the food court) : Nightwing: Anything wrong? : Veronica Lodge: Nothing wrong, guys. Thanos just wants you to sign up. : Archie Andrews: Right. (he, Nightwing and Harvey sign up) : Thanos: (passes them their keys) Room 124. Third floor. Site B. : Archie Andrews: Okay. : Kid Arachnid: You guys go on. I'm taking your baggage. : Harvey Kinkle: Same room as ours? : Kid Arachnid: Yep. : Thanos: (passes a key to Gwen after she signs up) Room 142. Third floor. Site B. : Starfire: (to Gwen) Chloe and I will take our belongs to our room, friend. You and the others may continue. : Gwen Stacy: Okay. : Raven: As soon as we get our things into our rooms, we'll be there to help finish things up before Terra, Ms. Marvel and Sabrina come in. : Nightwing: Got it, Raven. (Raven closes the hole as Nightwing is addressed to by Alfred Pennyworth) The girls are still distracted? : Alfred Pennyworth: As Master Bruce suggested they should be. (we see Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina in the 3D Ride, where they are experiencing a virtual reality adventure in the mine car caves (based on '''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'))'' (voice over) So far, they are experiencing virtual reality adventures based on those old popular movies. It should be enough distraction so that you and the others may have time to finish your surprise for them. : Nightwing: It is. Thanks a lot. "Meanwhile..." : (Harley is still looking for a way to the C.C.I. Hotel, but still not following the right directions) : Harley Quinn: (to Grodd in Gorilla City) Is it the way to C.C.I.? : Gorilla Grodd: No. : (in a sequence of scenes, she repeats the same question to numerous characters ( , Ian Malcolm, Indiana Jones, Blaze the Cat, and Jason Voorhees) in numerous places, but their answer is "No" (except Jason, who has a speech balloon with an '?' sign and reacts confused). Then, we see Harley walking on a empty road with her baggage tearfully depressed, unaware she is walking to the opposite direction to the hotel (indicated by a C.C.I. sign pointing to the other way)) : Harley Quinn: (falls on her knees and shouts to the sky) DOES ANYONE KNOW THE WAY???!!! : (back in the hotel, we see the owners (Batman, Tony Stark, Hiram Lodge and Stan Lee) are speaking in their office) : Hiram Lodge: This was not what I had in mind. But, how can I say no to my beautiful Veronica about this? : Tony Stark: What're you so worried about, Hiram? You know they promised they wouldn't get anything broken. Right? : Hiram Lodge: That's not what I'm worried about. In fact... *sighs* I can't even tell what I'm worried about... : Batman: All I know is that she's having fun with her friends. With this one surprise they set for three of their friends who are spending their second summer in this hotel. : Tony Stark: Or on Ms. Marvel's own case, her first summer. (Batman just looks at him) Just saying. : Stan Lee: Let's not argue too much about expanses, gentlemen. (as Stan speaks, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina approach red curtains) Let's remember what we opened this hotel for. (the curtains open) We've opened it... for your roomers' joy. (the Teen Titans, Champions and Riverdale Gang members reveal themselves to the girls) : The Teen Titans, Champions and Riverdale Gang Members: SURPRISE!! (they cheer as the girls react marveled to see their friends in there) : Stan Lee: (voice over) And their will to enjoy the summer of their dreams. (scene shifts back to Stan walking out of the office with a smile) : Hiram Lodge: That was... really profound. : Tony Stark: (seeing the girls embracing their friends from a monitor) He's right though. We opened this hotel for a reason. It's better if we respect that reason. Right? : Hiram Lodge: Right. Just hoping everything works just fine. : Omochao: I'm 100% sure everything will work well, sir. That's a promise. : Batman: He's right. There's nothing to worry about too much. (we see the three gangs enjoying their party) (voice over) Let the kids have their fun. That's what they're here for. And what this hotel has been built for. : (scene shifts back to Harley Quinn, who is sitting in her baggage like a lost depressed child and crying. She is then approached by Volcana and Killer Frost, who are still riding their way in their car) : Volcana: Hey, Harley! (Harley notices) You okay there? Feels like you're lost in the road. What's goin' on? : Harley Quinn: I tried to figure out which's the way to that hotel you spoke about. But I found nothing! (starts crying) I'm lost! : Killer Frost: (Harley continues crying, dropping her tears on Frost's face) Okay... okay, kid. Stop that sobbing. We'll take you there. : Harley Quinn: (she stops crying and reacts surprised) R-really? You mean it? : Volcana: Yeah, we're heading for the direction the GPS led us to. (sees Harley's footprint in the dust) Which, right now, is the opposite direction you were following now. : Harley Quinn: So that means...? (she looks at a signal saying where the C.C.I. Hotel is and hits her own head in frustration) How could I be so dumb?! : Killer Frost: Okay, Harley. You're coming or not? : Harley Quinn: (stops hitting herself) Oh. (enthusiastic) Yes! Yes! (she gets her baggage and enters the car) Thank you so much for this! : Volcana: Yeah, sure. Now, let's go on. Shall we? (she gets the car to ride again) The trip's gonna take two days. But we'll be there just fine. : Harley Quinn: It's okay. I can wait. : Killer Frost: Good girl. "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues